


Hair

by Dessa



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Phoenix Nest Discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessa/pseuds/Dessa
Summary: Depa has an issue with her Padawan
Relationships: Depa Billaba & Kanan Jarrus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoenix Nest Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Phoenix+Nest+Discord).



> This was totally inspired by this image, and the comments in the Phoenix Nest discord on his hair:  
> 

"Padawan?" Jedi Master Depa Billaba called out. "Caleb? I need you here."

Rustling followed her call, a messy head of hair preceding said youngling into the tent.

"Yes, Master Billaba?" the boy asked.

"Our presence is requested for a war council with other Masters," she informed her student.

"Me, too?!" he replied incredulously.

"The invitation did not specify. However, my little strategist, I believe a younger mind may see things that we Masters do not. As such, I am allowing you to join me." She could easily see that Caleb was barely suppressing his urge to pump his arm in the air and cheer. She shook her head, chuckling slightly. "Go prepare, the conference will be at 1300 hours. You must be presentable. Return here just before then, so that we may initiate the holocall before it begins."

"Yes, Master!" he excitedly responded, bounding out of the tent. Depa shook her head again. The boy would never cease to amuse her.

~~~~~

At the appropriate time, Caleb returned to her tent, his robes neat and straightened, and evidence that he'd recently showered. However, Depa still had one issue.

"Caleb, your hair."

"What about my hair?"

"It's sticking up all over the place."

"That's how it always is!"

Depa sighed. "Come here." Drawing him close to the table she had a canteen of water on, she opened it, pouring some onto his head. Holding him tight as he tried to move away from him, she let the water soak into his hair, smoothing it down. It was... mostly... successful. "I suppose this will have to do. Remember that this is not a class, and if you have questions, hold them if you can. Are you ready?"

The excitement from earlier was still there, but he was more composed now. Nodding seriously, he stepped toward the holotable, ready to prove his Master was right to pick him as her Padawan.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna join said discord? [Here's the link](https://discord.gg/JZ3Xzjd)


End file.
